


Hopeless

by Little_Kouhai



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: i really need to learn how to summarize omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Kouhai/pseuds/Little_Kouhai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little drabble about Panty's feelings towards Brief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless

At first, there was no reason she was harsh towards him. There came a reason for Panty's attitude toward Brief later on, however.

She wasn't being pointlessly cruel, and yelling insults at him didn't make her feel better about herself or stronger. She didn't view him as stupid or foolish, even if he was a complete nerd. He was cute, and honestly, under any other circumstances, she would have tried everything possible to get in his pants. She really wanted to have him under her—or on top, it really didn't matter to her—

And the only thing harder than keeping her mouth shut about how she felt about Brief and maintaining a cold attitude toward him was thinking about how much she would  _love_  to have her way with him. She would often times find herself biting her tongue whenever she was told that she had no restraint, because she had to keep it to herself that she had so much more restraint than she could ever let anyone know. Still, it was something she would have to do, because she knew if she didn't, she could end up hurting the one person she actually felt any romantic feelings for even more than her constant rejection did.

The concept of Panty actually taking even very vague romantic interest in someone seemed so thoroughly implausible—it was something even she herself thought would be entirely hopeless, but as it turned out, one boy was able to change that belief. And quite honestly, she  _hated_  that.

She would never be able to be committed to one person. She would never be able to be faithful to anyone. She would never pass up an opportunity to have sex with someone she found sexy. She would never be able to hold herself back from toying with a man's emotions if she had her heart set on having sex with him. Those were the unchangeable traits that shaped most of the personality that was found in Panty Anarchy. There was no shifting it or suppressing it.

Brief didn't deserve someone like that. He deserved someone who could commit herself to him and only him. Panty could never do that. She would never find the power in her to settle down and devote her heart, body, and soul to one single person, no matter how much she wanted to.

And because of this, she pushed down everything she wanted to tell someone— _anyone_ , really, it didn't even have to be Brief himself—and shoved the ginger-haired into a locker.

"Y'know, I'd really like it if you'd get the fuck away from me. Jesus, Geekboy, I never asked for a fucking idiot like you to follow me around everywhere."

Without caring to listen to what Brief had to say in protest, she turned away and continued walking down the hallway beside Stocking, swallowing back the emotions that came bubbling back up. He couldn't find out why she didn't want him near her—she couldn't tell him why she didn't want him near her. He would be hurt even more if he knew. A relationship between them would never work, so she gave up on it.

It was hopeless.


End file.
